1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector, an image projecting system, and an image projecting method.
2. Related Art
As disclosed in JP-A-2003-276399, an electronic blackboard system including a PC, an electronic pen, an infrared camera, and a projector is proposed. As disclosed in JP-A-2005-286575, a projector is proposed that performs, for example, correction of keystone distortion of a projected image using imaging means such as a CCD camera on the basis of information obtained by picking up a calibration image.
For example, when these projectors are combined, in the related art, the infrared camera for receiving infrared light (indication light) from the electronic pen and a normal camera for picking up an image for keystone distortion correction needs to be provided in the projectors. This makes the configuration of the projectors complicated and causes an increase in cost. The normal camera as an imaging unit is solely used for collection of information necessary for the keystone distortion correction. An imaging function is not effectively utilized.